


Just a Branch

by facethestrange



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: Piglet finds it hard to believe that the monster he can see from his window at night is just a tree branch, so his friends go with him to see it up close.
Relationships: Piglet & Tigger & Winnie-the-Pooh
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Books of Yule





	Just a Branch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).




End file.
